Book Four: Aether
by Nee311
Summary: Five years after Sozin's comet Zuko faces political opposition from those still loyal to Ozai. As his wedding date to Mai nears he is approached by a worried Katara. Aang is missing. Together they set off to find the mythical 'Forgotten Nation.'
1. EP 1: Five Years Later

(Katara's perspective)

Sozin's Comet came and left. The final battle happened. We won. It was the happy ending we all had hoped for. The four nations have been at peace for five years now. Peace filled days offer a comfortable lull so that when the world is on the brink of collapse, its cracks aren't noticed until the final hour.

A shift is taking place. I believe the final hour has already begun. The fault is our own. We should've taken better measures with the peace and known that just because the final battle was over that there wouldn't be tiny embers still flickering, waning with each breeze as they wait for the opportune moment.

The moment is here. And the Avatar is gone…

There is enough blame. Yes there are plenty of faults to go around and if he were here I know he'd tell me otherwise but I can't help feeling some guilt. This could've been avoided but instead I've come to the one person who I know can help.

Zuko.

He's the only other person that I know that understands Aang more than I do. This trip that I make to him today is not an unexpected one. He knew we'd be coming except I have traveled alone. We meet at his uncle's tea shop in Bah Sing Se for the privacy, away from the watchful eyes of his fire nation. He may be the Firelord but giving light to a new world in a nation that sought destruction is like the spider-seal fighting against the current.

I can see the youth still in his eyes. His warm smile and friendly tea joke are enough to bring me back, to allow for a temporary escape where only he and I exist in the moment but I know his pain. I know the transition hasn't been an easy one and his eyes show the weariness of a man shouldering the trouble of the world.

"I'm worried about him," are my first words to him that day.

"I'll help you Katara."

I grasp his hands, tears roll down my cheek without my permission but I can't hide my emotion, my gratitude, and these feelings deep within.

"But it's a week before the-"

He turns away, his eyes diverting elsewhere as he whispers, "I know."

(Zuko's perspective)

_Two weeks earlier_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It's so exciting!"

Sighing I can tell from the shrill voice that Ty Lee has arrived. Even though she's joined with the Kyoshi Warriors the time away from her doesn't seem like it's been long enough. She must have one hell of a vacation package to visit Mai as often as she does.

I like the noise though. It lets me know they are doing okay. During the quiet portions of their talks I worry about the conversation because I know then they are thinking about my sister, the firebending prodigy, Azula. I'd always known there was a part of her not quite right but when she finally snapped I didn't think she'd ever come back from her downward spiral but life is strange. It's never goes as planned much like our destinies.

I know I am meant to be Firelord despite the old ideologies slow to fade but I am confident in the future. I have more than hope for it. I see it so clearly everyday that I don't intend to give up. I'll continue to fight for my people and for a way of life that we all can treasure knowing in our darkest hour our flame held strong.

Yet all things aren't perfect. There are things that I can't understand, another confusion that has caused me to delay Mai's happiness though no one could tell as she doesn't seem like the type. But I know for Mai it is a big deal to have a permanent spot standing beside me.

_Knock knock_

"Uncle," I smile and stand to meet him as he enters. I look down at the kettle set and smile, "And you've brought tea."

We take a seat in the war chamber since it's the least used room since entering our peace time. I'm glad to see Uncle Iroh. I could use some of his perplexing advice to temporarily forget my own confusion which tends to happen when I attempt to understand his instruction.

"Zuko," he starts as he pours the tea, "There comes a time in every young warriors life when he'll do something greater than any battle being raged on foreign lands."

I raise an eye, "And what's that?" I ask though I have a sneaking suspicion about where this conversation will go.

"When we show love to another for the first-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Stop!"

Off. Definitely off on that one. My thoughts were no where close to what he was thinking.

"Oh, so that isn't what's been bothering you. Good. I was worried." He laughs no longer suppressing the laugh. "You have not been in good spirits as of late. There is truth in the decisions we do not make."

I smile and give uncle a hug thanking him as I rush out of the room. I find Mai sitting out in the garden with Ty Lee and in my new found bewilderment I nearly interrupt them when I notice their down turned faces. I know instantly that they aren't thinking of the upcoming wedding but thinking of Azula wondering if she'll be fit to attend.

It's still in question on rather she can be trusted. There was a solid year of her usual attempts of threats to no avail and thankfully only two guards were met with untimely deaths but there is a rumbling that she is better. She sees the error of her ways and I'll admit there is a difference in her overall behavior yet I still don't trust her. However it's different for both Mai and Ty Lee. Despite her ways she is still their childhood playmate and they are able to draw upon good memories though I have to wonder if there are many that actually exist.

I back away from the garden quietly leaving them to their discussion and into my bed chamber. I need to visit my father. If there is one thing that would make me happy on the day of the wedding to Mai, it is having my mother there. Hers is a present that I will not go without and it is probably for this reason alone that I have delayed the day of our wedding for so long.

As I undress the scar on my chest slowly comes into focus. I place both my hands there and in that instant I am transfixed. I feel her. I see her. I know those hands and this water that are helping, soothing, and healing my battle wound. I can almost feel her as if she is here. Closing my eyes and it's her face that I'm looking up at. It is her face that I see.

Katara was here a few weeks back. She came concerned about Aang. While the two date they live separately. Aang traveling to help in the effort to rebuild and I know when he isn't away they are together. They are. I know.

"I can get rid of this scar," she says touching my exposed abdomen and I see the vial of spirit water hanging from her neck. She must've have retrieved more but right now the scar is of no concern to me. My hands cover hers as we stand facing the other.

How did we get here I wonder? Were we not discussing Aang a moment ago? His nightmares and his worry that there was another missing piece we had yet to discover. Yes we were but I can't hear the concern of my conscious when the pool of her eyes takes me to places I'd rather not return from.

"It's just like the- When we were- Or well that time when I-" she stops and starts unable to find her rhythm. I close the distance and I see the flush in her cheek.

"Katara" I whisper dipping my head down, engulfing her hair, and pulling back just in time.

"Zuko! Mai is-"

We both turn. There's Ty Lee, standing in full costume holding the silk gown she'll be wearing for the wedding.

"Looking for you," she finishes. "Did I just interr-" but she stops herself from asking and she remembers her place. I am the Firelord. She bows out excusing herself and I know she's off to find Mai.

I sigh as I am brought back to reality still clutching my abdomen wishing to be back at the place Katara's eyes lead to knowing that Uncle's confusion has gone and I'm left with my own once again.

(Katara's perspective)

We set off exactly five days before the royal event. I find out later it wasn't a hard decision for Zuko to make despite my worries of Mai's disappointment and the likeliness that a sudden cancellation might feed fuel to the oppositional fire with Zuko.

Those things worked themselves out by two factors. The first came in the way of Uncle Iroh, despite his treason he is still respected and feared upon by much of Zuko's opposition. Even Mai's father, the governor who doesn't hide his loyalty to Ozai made no remark of Zuko's leaving the nation temporarily and possibly delaying his daughter's happiness yet again.

I doubt Mai's happiness is the chief concern of the governor. I suspect he's the leader of Zuko's political opposition and they are waiting for a moment such as this to ensure he doesn't return.

Mai will stay back but the darts her eyes cast me lets me know it isn't by choice. I could face her stare but I have no right. I understand the emotion lurking within them and know I am to blame for her rage. Like a storm I have caused unfavorable weather for a moment that should be solely hers and she knows it isn't because Zuko has chosen me. To help me that is. He's going to help due to the other factor.

"You really think the two are the same?" I ask as I smooth out a ruffle in Appa's fur thankful that Aang did leave him behind. It makes travel easier.

"It can't be a coincidence. Aang's dream of a 'Forgotten Nation' has to be the same place."

"But those weren't your father's exact words. He didn't call it the 'Forgotten Nation."

"No," he says narrowing his eyes, "but I know she's there. In that 'Forbidden Land' for the banished that Uncle once told Azula and I as kids. We thought it was a silly tale to make us abide by our nation's rule but maybe there was something to it. All this time after traveling to each nation in my searches for the Avatar there was a never a place where I could feel her and now this… It can't be wrong."

I stare up to the passing clouds searching out images. I think I see a turtle lion but upon a further squint it's only a puff. "What did your uncle say about it when you asked him?"

He sighs, "Dangerous, blah blah blah, you have a wedding to attend and no time for adventures but," he laughs then, "when I mentioned I'd be helping you he offered his services."

I smile and give Zuko's hand a gentle grip, "We'll find your mother and Aang." He returns the smile and brushes back strands of my hair that come unraveled during a breeze.

Ty Lee clears her throat, "So I'd say we're just about all ready to go right?"

"Yes, but we will need to stop at the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka may want to help and I'll need Grandpa Pakku to take over my classes."

Zuko nods offering me a hand as Ty Lee does a back flip onto Appa. Uncle Iroh comes to stand at Appa's head. "Be careful Zuko. That place- If Ursa is there and it truly exist I hope only good will come of your efforts."

"I have to try," Zuko says knowing full well that his uncle's concern lay in his safety because this mythical place is a mystery to him as well, one that has nothing but dark stories that surround it.

"Come back to me," Mai says reaching up for one final kiss and Zuko leans down to meet her. I turn not needing to see. Not wanting to see but feeling the eyes burning holes in my back and knowing that Mai is daring me to look.

"Don't forget," Mai says to Ty Lee as she turns to walk away leaving Uncle alone to wave goodbye. She doesn't stick around to hear Ty Lee respond, "I won't" and I sit back not attempting to figure it out.

I wave to Iroh as Appa lifts off and we ascend in search of the 'Forgotten Nataion' or as Zuko's father referred to it as 'The Place of Mistakes including that fifth one…'

"I can't wait to see Sokka," Ty Lee squeals and I offer her a genuine smile.

"I can't either."


	2. EP 2: Three,Two,One, Below Zero

**Episode 002 – Three Fighters, **

**Two Lovers, One Dance, **

**Below Zero**

The air temperature dips as they get closer to their destination. Settling on a spot to rest for the night the group descends on a small island.

"I think this is good here. Appa needs a break and we're not that far from my village. Maybe another day or two and we'll be dining on stewed sea prunes in no time," Katara smiles. She's met with a twisted look of disgust by Zuko.

"Sounds yummy," Ty Lee exclaims as she lands on the snow. "Should we set up camp here?"

"I'll build the fire," Zuko volunteers and Katara provides him a look, "What?" He says sparking a flame from his hands.

Katara stands in front of him and with a wave of her hand a ball of water douses the flame. "Why don't you find something we can burn first?"

He smiles, "I can manage that too."

"What should I do?" Ty Lee asks but answers before waiting for a reply, "I know! I can explore and find food, right? That's what camping is all about. Katara you can help me."

Katara raises her eye but doesn't disagree. She turns to Zuko, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

He scoffs walking off, "Meet back here in half hour?"

"Sure," Ty Lee chirps. Katara nods as Ty Lee glides her arms around Katara's. The two set off in the opposite direction while Appa collapses on his side having bounced back and forth at the discussion. No sooner than his eyes relax into slits that there is a snow flake. He inhales one. It tickles his nose and his sneeze wakes him enough to see a light snow fall has begun.

Katara walks in silence as she listens to the ramblings of Ty Lee's adventures as a Kyoshi Warrior. While interested in her colorful details each story offers Katara minds wanders aimlessly, miles away from where it should be.

Though the present is her main concern and finding Aang as well as helping Zuko is the priority she knows there are unresolved issues that beg for attention. Matters she's put off time and time again. She'd thought she was past it and even accepted the way the cards had fallen but in the short time she's spent with Zuko it's only managed to confuse her more.

Distance helps. Distance keeps the thoughts at bay. Distance brings a pain that eventually numbs as time is given its chance to work its magic. A powerful illusion the time gives her and Aang. Yes when Aang is there its easier to ignore there exist a conflict when her focus is solely on him, to support him, and be there as she always has. Always would had things not been amiss now.

If all goes accordingly and Zuko's three day plan to find the mysterious fifth nation, find Aang, find his mother, and return all before the ceremonies are set to begin it will end. There won't be a need for an illusion because there won't be anything to hope for. He'll be someone else's then. She shouldn't be hoping for anything but the feeling is there, a thought she'll keep pushing until it goes numb.

"Ri na and Chen are almost like twins the way they fight with one another. It's as if they are in perfect sync. There movements are in harmony with the other so that when they fight it's like your watching a dance between two lovers. I haven't seen anything like it before except once," she pause before whispering, "with you and Zuko."

Katara eyes widen as she catches the last part, "What?"

"We saw you two once. It was a long time ago but I think it was that time that did it for me. I think for Mai too but I don't know. The way you two are together, when you were bending with the other. Aang was there and so were the others. We all watched when Toph made the challenge."

"I remember," Katara smiles soft. Her mind flashes with an assault of imagery. She knows it well.

"I was mesmerized. It was as if you two were one," Ty Lee says in complete awe, her voice light and feathery as the snow fall picks up. "Like the first snowfall it was that beautiful, yet so wrong."

Katara turns to face her but Ty Lee is looking to the sky as a tear trickles down her cheek, "Really beautiful."

The snow crunches and the two jump ready to fight. The sound continues as it grows closer but there is nothing but the soft moonlight reflecting the snow. They ready themselves in defense stances willing to protect the back of the other.

Zuko takes the time to reflect in his solo duty. He'd hope that with Ty Lee volunteering to gather food he might have a chance to speak to Katara. Aside from wanting to know more about Aang's dream there was also a curiosity he wished to fulfill.

It wouldn't be complete privacy but it'd be more than usual. In his mind he knew if left alone with Katara in a setting that aloud for more privacy than ever before he'd still act his usual because of Mai.

There's no doubt in his mind he cares for Mai but part of his confusion questions if his actions are really fair- by leaving things just as they are and going on along as he's done until now will really be best in the long run. He thought he knew the answer. He thought he could live with the answer. He thought he'd settled on a decision. And for the first time since his confusion he acknowledged his thinking had been wrong.

Zuko bends to retrieve what appears to be a wooden plank when he notices a set of footprints. The crunch of approaching steps causes him to spin right into a collapse. His limbs are paralyzed. It's the venom of a shirshu.

He stares at the man in the makeup. His face is colored like a zebra wolf. A breed of wolf thought to be extinct. Zuko's eyes widen as the bulky creature saunters closer and rest beside him.

"What do you want?" He asks instead of going the authoritative route of asserting he's the Firelord and he demands to be treated better. That kind of talk will get him nowhere.

The man with the painted face chants quietly and takes a lock from Zuko's hair before walking away. The zebra wolf rest beside him and Zuko is caught in trance staring at the creature that could easily shred him to pieces if it wanted to.

It gives Zuko several licks before leaving him. The cold begins to set in. The light snow fall is increasing and Zuko is unable to move. He screams out for the man or even the wolf to return.

He calls out for help as his body temperature drops. His mind urges him to sleep and his eyes try to fight the heavy waves. He calls out to Appa, Ty Lee, and Katara hoping the same fate hasn't befallen them.

It doesn't matter if he dies here but the thought that Katara might be in a similar predicament as him begins to threaten his sanity. The thought of sleep quickly dissipates as flames sparks at the tips of his fingers melting the snow that surrounds his body.

The images assault him, the venom strengthens instead of weakens in his fright and he makes one last call out to her before the sleep takes him. And the snow continues to bury him.

"You like him don't you?" Ty Lee asks holding her stance.

Katara rolls her eyes, "This really isn't the time Ty Lee."

"No Katara. It really isn't," and before Katara can question it she feels several quick jabs and falls head first into the snow. "I'm sorry. I do want to see Sokka but Mai is my best friend. You're getting in the way of her happiness."

Katara grunts and Ty Lee bends down to readjust her so that she is lying straight "Don't bother."

"Please don't be that way Katara. I'll let Sokka know you're here or someone." She looks around, "There's probably others out this way. I won't just live you like this Katara. Please understand."

"You're crazy if you think Zuko will just go along with this," Katara says as Ty Lee drags her to a large rock. She props Katara's body against it. Ty Lee discards an extra layer of clothing and drapes it across Katara's shoulder.

"I don't mean you any harm Katara really I don't," She unloads her pockets and dumps garbs of wrapped foods. She sets them in a pile. "If I find someone I'll let them know you're here but you're close to home and there's plenty of food so-"

Ty Lee begins to tear as Katara rolls her eyes not impressed. Ty Lee runs in search of Zuko and hoping she'll be able to handle flying Appa. That's the one part of the plan which worries her most but she made a promise to Mai. She won't give up now not that she's come this far.

Katara sits with her mind absent of thought as she watches the snow pile grow. She can no longer see her legs and hands. Her eyes loll as she watches the color dance in the sky. They are all such beautiful shades dancing and glittering above her in the star filled sky. Bright shades of pink, green, orange, blue, and purple light the night in a way that she can't help wish to be apart of it.

Her mind is drifting. She starts to believe she is with those colors that float over head and her spirit has become one with it. Her eyes dance to the waves. There is music in the background. This is their song. It's the song for tragic lovers. In her mind the song weaves a tale of how on this night the two come together to witness the sky dance. The sky dance she remembers, yes, she knows these skies.

She sees a figure approaching, an animal quite large but when the creature is before her she can sense the warmth. Her eyes open to the flame within in Zuko's hands. This time she doesn't put the fire out. She smiles.

"It's beautiful," she mumbles. His face is so close. His lips near hers. His presence sends her heart in overdrive. He smiles as if he can hear the reaction he has over. She returns the smile just as her eyes shut.

The music stops.

Ty Lee silently wonders if rather she did the right thing. She knows any chance she might've had with Sokka are crushed. Though she probably never really had a chance with Suki but she still had hopes, dreams filled with promise despite the slim possibility of them happening.

She makes it back to Appa who despite being worn out earlier for an extensive ride is wide awake shaking the flakes from his fur. She looks all around and even peers into Appa's mouth.

"Where's Zuko?"

Appa stares at her and sits back down. He sniffs Ty Lee hands and all around her. He growls for a moment before relaxing.

Ty Lee immediately thinks he knows what she's done but she senses the body before hearing the crunch. Ready to pounce Ty Lee spins around as the dart pierces her neck. She finally knows how her victims feel as she collapses and watches the man with the wolf approach her.

She's drifting as he speaks words foreign to her. She's gone before the very first lick.

She's midway up a cliff. She hasn't reached it peak but has ascended to a level that is comfortable. While the highest point offers a better view its path is strewn with jagged edges. Warp and twisted she looks to the route she must take to reach it's height before returning her line of vision to the view she's currently at.

The warmth of the sun kisses her skin tentatively just as the wind blows ruffling her hair playfully. She stands there, eyes closed, caught in the sensation and the pull each offer brings.

"This is good," Aang says. "It's beautiful from here."

"It is."

"But is it where you want to be," Zuko says looking up.

Katara opens her mouth to answer-

"I don't know."

"I think you do," Aang says.

"I know you do," Zuko says.

The heat radiates like a jolt of electricity through her body. She withers against the pleasure of it. Her body unable to control the spasms as she hears him whisper directly into her ear, "I know you do."

Katara awakens. Her eyes are slow to move, lazily gazing over the lit space. It is a small room but a comfortable size. It reminds her of her home. The heat within the igloo and the aroma steaming from the kettle helps in knocking loose the last bits of dizzy sleep still threatening to overtake her.

"You are awake. He is ready to see you. Your time is short. The neanderbeast will be on the prowl soon."

"Who are you?" Katara croaks her voice dry, crackly, and heavy with sleep.

"We are the dreamweavers Katara," he says approaching her, "Enter if you will." He holds his finger out to her forehead and she closes her eyes leaning into the touch.

Katara opens here eyes still in the same room but the man is gone. Opposite her sits a large zebra wolf, at least eight feet or better in height if it stood on two. Her blue eyes locking hold of its.

"Welcome blood bender," it says not moving it lips but communicating only with its mind. "I have been waiting for you."

"My friends," Katara says but really she only thinks of Zuko, "You've done something with them haven't you."

The voice chuckles, "They are sacrifices or will be should you not pass. Should you journey into the blizzard's eye and emerge then your friends will be saved but you must rely on your strengths only. No bending."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

The head of the creature dips and his eyes narrow, "You have taken up a dark form, tainted the beauty of the moon through its usage and for that you must prove yourself worthy. By taking on the act to blood blend you took on the sins of your teacher."

Katara jumps up as her limbs are no longer stiff from the cold, "That was forced onto me! I had no choice."

"There are always choices Katara. You must use yours wisely. It is a dangerous ability not to be taken lightly. An ancient dark art passed on to capable hands can still break against the pressure. Not all things dark are wrong and not all light is correct. Know the difference Katara. Be the difference. And know that our nightmares have a way of revealing our dreams while offering glimpses into our future."

He stands with his arms wrapped around her snugly unwilling to let go of this embrace. She's real. It isn't a dream. This is happening after so long and such an absence finally she is here.

"She's absolutely beautiful Zuko. My baby boy already a man," her voice breaking, "the years I've missed."

Zuko hugs his mother, "It'll be different now. I'm the Firelord and this is your home." The sun brightens in agreement. They stand in the center of the bridge watching the guest move about. He doesn't remember the occasion, his focus is with her. The woman that's been nothing but a dream for so long now stands in the flesh and he can't let go.

She comes up from the hug and touches his scar, "It's a testament to your character. I'm so proud of you Zuko, so very proud."

A body comes to stand beside Zuko, intertwining an arm with his. His mother smiles and Zuko reflects it. Happy to see the smile he'd missed.

"I was just telling Zuko how beautiful you were."

"Thank you."

Zuko turns recognizing the voice. His expression no longer as it should be when he sees that it's Mai.

'Mai? Yes of course Mai but-' his mind sputters trying to find a grasp.

"My beautiful daughter in law," she repeats, "so very beautiful for my son."

Zuko backs away as they talk and bumps right into Aang. Something is wrong, something is different. I wasn't here. I was doing something else. He scans the crowd for something, no someone but he's having trouble focusing on what it is when the thought finds a path against the muddle of his foggy mind.

Where is she? Where is she? He looks around panicked.

"Katara," he says breathless.

"What about Katara" Sokka asks walking with Ty Lee and Suki in tow. He lifts his daughter in the air and sits her on his shoulder, "Tell Uncle Zuko to chiiiiiiiiiill."

"Illlllllllllll," the girl says.

"No no Kisu it's chiiiiiiiiiiiiiil," Sokka repeats but the little girl only dabs him in the head with her boomerang. "No don't hit daddy."

"Geesh Sokka she's only two," Ty Lee says tickling her.

"Sokka you have a kid," Zuko asks baffled by the girl on his shoulder and the crazy stares he's receiving."

"Zuko are you okay? Maybe you should sit down. The nation, marriage, and your mom- You've had a lot to deal with and-"

He shakes his head, walking past them remembering his original quest. He hasn't seen her anywhere. There are so many people in the garden that he has trouble sifting through it but he'll know her face. He'll know it the minute he sees it but he doesn't even feel her. And that's what scares him. Already her memory is fading and the only things his mind can conjure is the soft blue glow of her eyes.

Aang catches hold of Zuko's wrist, "You look upset. Do you want to talk?"

"Where is Katara? I don't see her and I just know- I mean- I can't explain it but something doesn't feel right. Where is she?"

Aang's eye hang low, "Zuko you can't keep doing this to yourself. It isn't your fault."

Confused Zuko doesn't respond but a weight drops him to his knees. His hair comes forward to make a veil. His face shields the tears racing down his cheek as another memory recoils at Aang's next words.

"She's been dead for two years Zuko."


	3. EP 3: The Dreamweavers

_**Episode 003 – The Dreamweavers**_

Gathered around their father they sit glued to his tale until finally the end comes. Hushed silence with jaws slack as they allow the words to sink and for the tale to cement into their memories. The questions form with each layer remembered as details knit together.

"Cooool," Sokka says breaking the silence.

"What happened to the Dreamweavers Dad?"

"Well as the tribes lost the need for it the practice wore off," he sighs looking at the lunar eclipse. "It is believed that they still roam, coming out on nights such as these when our moon is hidden. We draw from the strength of its presence. It shines in our darkest hours. It guides when we are blind to the trees and shadows that loom overhead but it isn't everything. The Dreamweavers believed that the moon held a power that nourished our body-"

"Our dreams," Sokka realizes. His father smiles, nods, but all this goes unnoticed by a completely in awe Sokka.

"Why wouldn't there be a need to practice it anymore," Katara yawns as she swirls a tiny amount of water between her hands in mid air.

"Many thought the ways of the weaver had become dark, others found the art ancient, and some didn't think it served a purpose."

Sokka leans over to whisper in his dad's ear as Katara looks on curious. Her father lets a low chuckle before shaking his head, "No, I don't believe they were sacrifices in the way many thought them to be however what is true yesterday may be false tomorrow."

Sokka belts a sigh of relief relaxing back onto a pallet of fur. "Then why call them sacrifices?"

"The dreams are quite powerful so it is believed when the beast comes around it is to bound the person forever. The neanderbeast feed off the fears and emotions intertwined with each dream. In legend they don't physically eat the person but do feed from their soul until there is nothing but a body. Villagers used to say people with blank eyes had been victims of the neander. Lives lost, dreams forgotten…"

Katara eyes wide with horror, "Why? How can anything like that be okay? I'm glad it's gone."

His father pats her, soothing the fear racking her small body, "You say that out of fear but the Dreamweavers are important. People only became sacrifices when they gave up. Dreamweavers aren't meant to torture they are there to help a misguided soul back to its path. True it's nothing pleasant if they can't find their way back but such as life. There is light Katara, always, it's just waiting for us to discover it within ourselves," he says pointing a figure to her heart. "That goes for you too Sokka. The nature of the beast isn't meant to be beautiful. It is there for us to learn from."

Katara sits clutching her fist over her heart feeling its beat, learning its rhythm until it slows and the only thing she can feel are the tears of fright and her raspy breathing like a chill that can not ease. She doesn't know why the story bothers her so but before going to bed that night she takes one last look at the moon.

The eclipse is over. She inhales deep feeling the power harvest from the brightest glow illuminating the sky, the earth's shadow may block it, but it presence still radiates her core. The pull of its life so fierce, that she could crumple against its magnitude.

She doesn't know it yet. She hasn't come to know just how great her potential is. And that someday the entire world could bend to her will.

She stands watching. Fearing that's all she'll ever be good at doing. Watching from afar and waiting for him to see her. The wind sweeps as she stands from a hill watching the activity down below. Her only companion is a wispy tree frail and on its last leg of life. There is also the lingering sorrow to keep her company but she refuses to give it notice. Ignoring it's lurking presence and knowing that it'll go away eventually.

She isn't jealous. No, she's happy for him but really envious of her. She supports them both and knows someday soon they will start a family. Her own dreams with Sokka will someday be Suki's reality.

Ty Lee commits to one fallen tear before ending the pity party and taking a seat to lean on the weakened tree. It's withered bark and slanted posture capable of supporting her weight in better days and Ty Lee is sure if it could speak it'd probably ask for support from her instead.

She pats the tree, "There, there" and it snaps. She sighs disappointed in her failed attempt in communing with nature in order to not feel as alone as she does. At the thought of alone her minds draws a case of how she isn't. She sees images of easier days with Azula and Mai, her family, the other acts of the circus, and the Kyoshi warriors but it's not the same.

Caught in her locked gaze of Sokka she doesn't hear the person approaching until he says, "Boo" into her ear.

Springing into action she immediately blocks his chi and watches in horror as her eyes awaken to see Haru collapsing to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!"

"What's going on?" Sokka asks with Suki beside him.

"It was an accident," Ty Lee starts but stops. She tweaks her eye, "You were just down there, and how did you get up here so quick? And Haru I didn't even hear you? When did you get here?"

Not waiting for them to answer, "You weren't here," she says, "I'm sure of it."

Haru vanishes instantly as does Suki leaving Ty Lee and Sokka. The scene shifts and Ty Lee is back at the circus standing tall before an audience of bearded Sokka's. All pointing, all laughing at only her, even the ringleader is bearded Sokka and she backs away.

"Isn't this what you wanted? It's me and look at little Kisu," he points to a girl in a cage, "she wants to come out and play too."

"But they won't let me," the little girl whines, "Free me Ty Lee. Help please."

Ty Lee stares at bearded Sokka and at the girl in the cage before feeling a powerful whoosh of air swirl around.

"It's your aura," the girl says, "it's all confused right now. Your already half way there, don't stop. I can help you. Help me and I'll gift you."

A bolt of lightening is shot directly into the cage and the girl is flung back, "No Kisu the only gifting you'll be doing is to me. We have a deal," Azula says throwing a side glace to Ty Lee, "Don't worry Ty, I haven't forgotten."

The room spins. She can hear the faint but uneven breaths of the girl and Sokka's arm at her wrist but Ty Lee stands still. She's numb to the moment biting back fear, choking on sobs, and feeling helpless.

"You don't have to do this," Sokka says holding his hand out to her. "You're stronger than this. Fight it," he says moving back an invisible strand of her to touch her face.

He leans into her. At first his hold is soft, tender, loving as he controls the emotion threatening to bring her down to her knees but slowly her strength builds. Ty Lee pushes him away ever so slightly and he kisses her on the lip.

She lets it happen for a moment. Though it could be easy to get lost in it, she could allow herself to drown in its blanket of warmth, security, and wonder but- no. The moment isn't right and as she reluctantly stops the kiss she catches her breath in order to say, "No."

She watches the smile spread across his face and he holds her hand as he begins to fade, "I knew you could do it."

Her body shakes. Quivers beating against her, tiny rips, bones cracking, limps snapping, and she begins to recognize the aggression. There is urgency in the motion. Like a rag doll she is shaken as her body jolts back and forth, back and forth.

"Ty Lee!"

"Ty Lee! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

"Ty Lee!"

Her eyes attempt to focus but they close as soon as they open unable to support themselves. She knows the voice calling out to her. A mix of sadness and confusion surround the voice but the image of the face can't be retrieved almost as if it's being blocked.

"Please Ty Lee! Don't die. Think about Mai! Zuko! Sokka! Suki! The other Kyoshi Warriors! Your family! Wake up! Leave the dream; you're almost there, pass through it. Wake up and make this your reality," she pleads her voice cracking midway.

"You are running short on time blood bender. You have a choice-"

Katara's eyes become slits to the side as she sees the wolf behind her knowing she'd been followed. She huffs deciding to ignore the beast. She hears the painful wail in the night and knows the Neanderbeast is somewhere close.

Ty Lee face is pail, her lips a soft purplish blue and Katara worries that she might already be too late. The moon is still hidden. Her powers are suspended and she looks to the creature as she drags Ty Lee's body knowing it has something to do with it.

"You have chosen not to help us then?"

"I have" Katara says matter of fact without any hesitation. She pats Appa who is also under a heavy anecdote of sleep.

"If you choose wrong he shall die."

The snow starts to descend again. The light specs flicker and Katara close her eyes feeling the tears burning beneath her lids cursing the Dreamweaver's existence.

"I don't understand any of this- Why must I choose? Why now?"

The wolf disappears and Katara is left standing at a still as a passed out Ty Lee on the brink of death. A soft crunch sounds as Katara comes down on her knees feeling the heaviness of it all for the first time.

Betray Aang or let Zuko die?

'But he won't really die,' she thinks but knowing for what life will be like once he does wake up he might as-

"No," she shakes it free already knowing.

She knows the answer. Not delaying another second she concentrates locking her body into a still motion as she taps into the bending. She can do this. This is hers. Whatever the Dreamweaver was doing or attempted to do would not keep her from the part of her most true- her water bending. She would no longer lie down without a fight against the restriction.

Her hand reaches out in the direction of the moon as she grabs hold of an invisible thread. Her finger in a grace so casual, hypnotic as it twines the line around her index finger. Slow but sure the motion moves at the pace of a slug-turtle yet with the fluorescent elegance of a leopard-fly taking flight.

Ty Lee's eyes attempt to budge, to fight the sleep as she looks at the figure standing before her. The girl is glowing with a soft blue light encasing her like an aura concentrated solely within her. The emanation is tantalizing. Ty Lee forgets. The images call upon her to remember but she is drawn. The girl is beautiful. She believes she might even know her. And for a moment she wishes for a friend in her. She pictures her and the girl laughing over nothing, they bond teaching the other tricks. But Ty Lee can't keep the toothpicks from snapping. She gives in to the desire burdening her lids. She sleeps dreaming of the girl with the blue aura that makes the air dance around her while the world stands still in awe.

Katara shoots off allowing her mind and heart to be the guide. She is sure the Neanderbeast has found Zuko but she is prepared to do whatever it takes. To sacrifice anything in order to save him, even if the answer leads to betrayal, she is prepared to make that choice.

"Your decision is too late blood bender. You are too late to save the boy. He is lost to his dreams, nightmares- they are his new reality."

The beast comes into view as Katara slows into a jog and her anger looms as she sees the animal hovering over Zuko's body. His face is twisted in an undeniable anguish and Katara worries about the images that fester within the mind of a once scorned prince. The life he has now, though better to some degree, is made worse by those that would love to see him suffer. And for all his pain the only thing he wants most in this world is his mother.

Katara realizes the emotion on his face has to be for his mother. He dreams of every missed opportunity, every happy-filled image snatching his mother away only leaving him more damaged than before. She listens as his breath goes ragged, wasted on the things he sees as the artic air that surrounds drains him of life. His fiery spirit engrossed in a nightmare.

She pulls the sniffling beast away from him and pulls him to the ground as several shards of ice are thrown her way. One breaks through her coat and slices her arm but Katara continues as more shards hit her.

She forces the blood to warm, to move his limbs and with each step she takes more shards come her way. She drops down beside him to cradle his body against hers. To warm him as more shards hit her arms before finally one, two, several glide into her back.

She could stop them. She could protect herself but all her power now is going into Zuko. She centers her body in order to experience the pain at a lesser degree. She shifts through the fog to create a temporary shelter to force the build up of heat. When his breath begins to find a comfortable flow she breaks the shelter up sending its pieces in all directions but there is nothing. The beast is gone and so are the ice shard throwers whom she never saw.

She bends the snow to move them across, too weak to pull Zuko, she keeps her line to the moon. She thinks of Toph rock blading and wishes she could show the blind bandit her own version of it as she holds tight to Zuko fearing she might lose him.

There is a light bouncing from the igloo Katara had made for Ty Lee and Appa. Dragging Zuko inside there is a fire going. Confused Katara gives a quick glance over the campsite before her eyes roll back. She falls to the ground and tries to fight it.

Fight it. Fight it. Figh-

She drags her body, no pulls her self closer to Zuko when another spells takes hold of her. She notices the trail of blood from her hand and fear takes a place in her heart. A new understanding forms as she reaches out to hold Zuko's hand. She closes her eyes feeling the heat of the fire and thinking of the one raging within her clasped hand.

"Congratulations blood bender. You have a made a choice. Until we meet again…"

Zuko wakes in the middle of the night. Beside him rest Mai sleeping quietly. For a moment his eyes show another but the vision is gone through the blink of an eye. He slips onto a robe and fumbles through the dark before lighting a flame in his palm.

He walks the garden path alone feeling the soft breeze carrying through the night. His hands gently caressing the flowers tall enough to reach the tips of his fingers and he closes his eyes against the sensation. There is a peace starting to build inside of him despite the day's event. He opens his eyes at the sound of his foot to the bridge. They widen at the sight just at the other side.

He whispers her name but no sound is made. Anxious to reach her yet afraid of it being a dream he takes his time to drink in every bit of this moment before it disappears. She is blanketed in a soft blue light that surrounds her.

She sits perched on a large gray rock. As if she knows he's there she shift to allow room for him. He takes a seat beside her. His arms reach to wrap around her but then he remembers why he can't.

"You're not dead are you?"

"Zuko," she exhales. She doesn't face him and only asks, "Are you happy?"

He opens his mouth to ask her what she implies, to accuse her of-

He stops and really looks at her. The dried tear trails still set on her face, the warmth from her eyes missing the life it usually holds, and her body partially faded from the waist down.

Before he can ask another question she reaches over to grasp his face in her hands. She leans into him. Their breaths collide. Eyes lock as they drink in the sight of the other. A moment that's been in the making as he leans into the hand to kiss it softly-

"Our nightmares, our dreams make their way through the world to become our reality Zuko. Don't lose sight of what really matters."

Their lips touch…

The world expands in front of him. He sees nothing but fire scorching the earth for miles and miles into the distant. A man standing tall on a hill, his back turned so that Zuko can't see the face but he recognizes who it is. He'd know the back of his father anywhere- Ozai. The world shifts, turning to confirm what he already knows.

The heat of the world burning touches him as he comes face to face with a man with empty eyes. Black pits sunken but wearing a smile happy in the destruction that he's created. Zuko stares disbelieving, knowing the scar that defines the face of this man. Knowing all too well that the person he faces isn't his father.

It's him.

The snow ruffles beneath the body as it moves, searching for a grasp to anchor it as it rises. Slow to rise, devoid of life her arms reach out in stiff like fashion. She doesn't hesitate, once standing she works to accomplish the task at hand. She drags the first body beneath the light of the moon. The snow shiny and slick doesn't deter her from her goal.

Like a woman possessed she latches onto Appa, now awake, whom hunches down to allow for easier access. Once she has a firm hold she puppets both bodies onto the curious bison that only huffs disturbing the peace of fallen flakes.

She controls their movements simultaneously. Through her the moon flows until finally she secures the reigns. They take flight.

In the sky the moon rides with them. Her aura bright as Katara eyes gleam the same shade as the moon. Katara's bright blues are pale as she sees the path lay out before her. Time moves quickly and soon the sun will rise against the horizon.

They land just at the edge of the Southern Water tribe shores. She doesn't have to walk far. She knew he'd be here. He heard her call and as promised there are others there to help.

She leaps from the bison and joins hands with Sokka.

"Thank you," he smiles reaching out to hug her. "I'll tell them," he says in a rush knowing that soon it'll be over and she'll be gone.

The sun touches her face as she smiles, "Goodbye Sokka," and she lets go freeing Katara's body as it drops into Sokka's embrace. Their father, Hakoda, scoops up Katara as her body lies lifeless.

Sokka stands staring at the moon fade and a new day begins.

"Thank you Yue."


	4. EP 4: Ty Lee's Plight

_**Episode 004 – Ty Lee's Plight-Redemption/Revenge**_

The waves lap at his feet. Every soft caress of the ocean air makes him remember. There seems to be a memory attached to each breeze snaking through his imagination like a familiar path. His eyes close allowing each to sink in as a slow shiver rocks his body. It's quiet, barely noticeable but unrelenting nonetheless.

His mind is lost to a sea of thoughts. Ty Lee sits quietly beside him with her own reflections.

Zuko sat with them for a moment, a very brief second before his nerves came undone. They were already in tattered shambles, constant images of her face perplexing his mind and rattling his nerves. He needed to see her. He had to check on Katara and it had been maddening to pretend to be comfortable sitting as if nothing was going on. As if all is perfect and would be.

"Will she be okay?" Ty Lee ask turning to Sokka. He turns and offers a gentle smile.

"I think so. Between the two of us Katara has always been the strongest. She'll be okay. I know it." The wind picks up. The cold biting at their cheeks but Sokka smiles through it. The wind is on his side. His eyes squints a knowing smile of confidence at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee nods, nervous, wondering if Sokka had a chance to speak to his sister in great detail. She wonders even if Katara remembers given all that has happened. Ty Lee is still lost on some of the events but she hasn't forgotten her treachery and it's what worries her most.

When she woke up, alone, she feared the worst. She believed her solidarity to be her new reality not knowing she'd only dreamt. Yet part of her new that her dream, more like a nightmare, hadn't been real. But she wasn't thinking, she was quick to move, not realizing aside from a few wrappings and a blanket cast across her body she was stark naked.

She stood with the unsteadiness of a child taking its first steps just as Sokka came into view. His eyes only had a second to register her silhouette in the sun's light gracing every angle and curve before she wobbled, falling directly into his arms.

Suki walks in and gives one look before shaking her head. Her face flushes instantly but she's fast to remove the emotion within her features. Her made up face contorts to one of solemn.

"This is why I wanted to come in here first. Go check on Zuko instead," she urges taking Ty Lee into her arms. Suki is surprised by how light she is. She has no trouble supporting Ty Lee's weight but the reddened face doesn't escape Suki's eyes.

Ty Lee doesn't watch Sokka leave. Too embarrassed by what he might or might not have seen causes her to turn a blind eye. She leans only on Suki and attempts to wipe the last five minutes from her mind. Her thoughts wandering back to the possibility that it might still be a nightmare.

"I'm glad your all right at least," Suki soothes, "Zuko is doing better as well so that's a good sign considering the last few days were a bit shaky."

"The last few days," Ty Lee repeats in a whisper as the significance of the words sink in. The flame from the fire cast shadows that dance to its melody. Ty Lee wants to be as carefree as the fire but time has moved on without her knowing somehow. The feelings linger deep, stirring emotions that elicit a soft weep.

She doesn't notice it until she's sitting down, the careful guidance of Suki leading her back to a warm pallet of fur. Ty Lee takes a seat as Suki wraps the cover over her. The kettle begins to steam just as Suki walks over.

"Sorry about that, I only told Sokka to check on the water since he insisted on seeing you. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, of course" she answer quickly to dismiss the concern already anxious.

Ty Lee blushes thinking back on the words, enjoying the reality a lot more than earlier due to Suki's mention of Sokka _insisting_ on seeing her. Her. Not Zuko. Not Katara. Her. The thought occurs to her that he might've sought these two out as well but she won't let the idea settle in her mind. She allows her mind to placate in the blissful illusion and play with the various ideas of how Sokka 'insisted'. Her favorite is 'brink of tears desperate begging' daydream in which Suki and the warriors block his path forbidding his burning desire to be with his lover- her.

'Forbidden love' she squeals in her mind. It's almost too much and she nearly loses the cup Suki has offered her. She is still weary despite having slept like a dead man.

"So we've been asleep for three days?"

Suki nods, "You've been the most responsive though. Sokka seems to be really effective for you," she says with a brief glance Ty Lee's way. Ty Lee doesn't miss it and looks away suddenly aware that her feelings may have unconsciously made themselves known.

"Aw," Ty Lee says searching for an explanation and putting the cups to her lips in order to stall. She doesn't stall for long as Sokka flags a hand.

"SUKI!" He yells, "WE NEED TO TALK."

Suki sighs, "I'm not deaf," she mutters before smiling to Ty Lee and saying, "He'd put the badgerfrog out of business for sounds you'd rather not wake up to."

"It's not so bad," Ty Lee smiles thankful for the interruption as she watches Suki stand up to leave.

"Perhaps later, if you're up for it, we can talk about what the Dreamweavers showed you? If you need to talk I mean," Suki says adding a small smile.

Ty Lee lowers her hands still grasping the cup as she nods and whispers, "Thank you." …

"She's strong," Sokka says absently bringing Ty Lee back from her memory. For a moment she is confused, not remembering or knowing whom the "she" is that Sokka is talking about until finally her mind catches up. She smiles tenderly and grasps Sokka's hand.

"I'm sure she will," Ty Lee says but at that moment a dark shadow is cast over them both, lingering with a foreboding gloom that even a shirshu would sense before tasting the nasty bitterness of it.

"Zuko," Ty Lee announces but she sees the two are locked in an intense gaze. Sokka holds it longer, winning, before Zuko sighs in resignation. He drops his head first and Sokka returns his line of vision back to the ocean knowing with it there is no sadness. There isn't death. At least in the memories he allows his mind to see. There is only happiness. There is adventure. There is love. There is life. And there is-

"Dead?"

"I'm sorry," Zuko says walking away unable to comfort Sokka due to his own emotional overload.

Instead Hakoda comes to retrieve his son a moment later and Ty Lee not sure what to do only stands, watching as the two walk off as evening approaches. Where has the day gone? It's already close to being over. It's her fault for allowing the day to waste away. But-

It is over.

Katara's dead.

And somehow that is her fault too.

A week collapses and the days pass with little to no consequence. Sorrow bites at the chilling temperatures while the crew loads the boat. Men and women walk on then off in an organized fashion that Ty Lee only watches while perched on a half finished snowman.

It hardly seems that such a small amount of time has passed. It doesn't seem fair. For Ty Lee it feels like there should be more time elapsed in order to explain from the moment they left the fire nation to Katara's passing. So much so quick had occurred and there were still unanswered questions in Ty Lee's mind.

She hadn't fully come to grasp about their experience with the Dreamweavers and the visions of that night. She made of them as she knew how and after speaking with the eldest spiritual leader she found herself more confused than when she entered. That's the way thinks work out sometimes though but still there is the guilt. The thought she will never properly get Katara's forgiveness for her actions that night.

Zuko and Sokka don't know. Katara never got the chance to tell them and now it is her secret alone. One that she'll take to the grave because the closest person to knowing she intended to sabotage the mission was Mai but Ty Lee knows with the news she'll bring to her closest friend will likely earn a sigh of relief instead of an act treachery. For Mai the girl who gave her the most fear in regards to Zuko's heart will finally and indefinitely be out of the picture.

Ty Lee will be the one to deliver the news with the accompaniment of Sokka, Suki, and several water tribesmen that will be traveling for trade purposes.

Ty Lee waves to Zuko as he yells, "Don't' forget." On cue Ty Lee pats the pocket where the note for Mai is. She smiles though something isn't right. She doesn't feel right wearing this smile. She just can't tell if it's from guilt or …

It passes. Like everything, every worry, concern, fear, it all will pass given time. Time offers a gift with each new start that she is able to awaken to. She jumps around excitedly despite the frigid air rushing past.

From the bow she stops to stare at the water as it parts in two. The two distinct paths will eventually merge at the stern despite their separation. She leans over to feel some of the water splash onto her face. The drops splatter with a chill that tickles and she smiles through it, enjoying every moment of it.

Her smile is short as the image of Katara's ceremony flashes through her mind. The occasion is beautiful but still haunting and details Ty Lee would rather not share with Mai considering Zuko's behavior. It's not the sort of case that needs further proof and besides there's nothing left.

It takes two and now there is only one.

Mai should be happy-

But she wasn't.

Ty Lee sleeps. Her dreams feel as though they have ceased. They aren't as vivid and she never remembers anything from them if they occur. Her mind travels back to the last known dream, back during the night with the 'Dreamweavers'.

Was it because of them?

'Am I too afraid to dream?' she wonders knowing that there had been some fear in the beginning. Late nights curled up next to the fire watching it, wishing to become a part of it, until finally falling prey to its seductive lure.

She lays in bed thinking about those nights and her mind takes it elsewhere. She pictures lying down at the hearth, a pallet of fur spread out as a hand spider walks across her bare skin. The hand stops. It finds a perfect spot on her smooth exposed skin to swirl gentle circles. The sensations vibrate from her shoulder down. A second later the arm follows, wrapping around her body to pull it snug against his.

"Sokka," she breathes aloud, relaxing into him. His warrior's wolf knot undone and she closes her eyes feeling a strand tickle her forehead. The lull of it pulling her just as she-

"AGH!"

"All hands on deck!"

"KISU- !"

Ty Lee bolts up. She dresses in a hurry. The name playing in her mind, the image of the little girl and suddenly the Dreamweavers spell is cast on her. She is thinking of the girl feeling that there is a draw. It was the one part she hadn't gone into great detail about with the spiritual leader.

Sokka runs down just as Ty Lee is tying her hair in her signature style. His face hides nothing, "It's a storm," without waiting for her reply he grabs hold of her hand. His moist hands clasp around her, holding her as she stumbles up the steps, staggering against the swaying boat. Unable to catch her balance there is a cacophony of motions and sounds going on as a wave crashes into the boat.

Suki is pulling onto a rope with others. Ty Lee is getting close. Sokka is bringing her. The two join in. The water lashes at there efforts just as another large wave crashes into the boat.

"We can't keep this up much longer," one yells

"We'll mak-"

'No,' Ty Lee thinks as they all see it. They all brace for it. The boat curves into the wave as it is pulled around and the only sounds Ty Lee makes out just before the dark waters swallow them are two lovers calling out for the other.

The voices are Sokka and Suki but in her mind she thinks of Katara and Zuko. And for the first time she questions everything…

Mai stares in the distance. They sit atop a hill watching the town under the intense heat of the sun but they have found shade beneath a tree. It's weak. Ty Lee stares at it, a sense of knowing this tree and reaches to touch it before retracting her hand.

"So you and Sokka traveled for these last couple weeks alone after losing your party," Mai says softly, not asking but stating.

"Yes."

"You don't find it strange then?"

Ty Lee shakes her head, "We tried to find them Mai. I told you already."

Mai doesn't look at her. Her voice oozes with loathe as she utters, "You've been duped Mai, plain and simple." Ty Lee opens her mouth to contest but Mai speaks again, "He's with her now," she whispers, "it was probably her plan all along."

Ty Lee looks at Mai and for one silent moment sees Azula instead. "Mai, I don't think- Even if any of this is- But I saw her funeral- And Zuko was so-"

She stops. Mai's piercings eyes are pained, full of hurt as she looks to Ty Lee. They both stare back into the distance.

Kids play in the street, their shadows following close behind. Men and women dressed to attend a gala stroll about casually. Life is continuing while they sit still.

"I suppose you have no idea what was written on that note by any chance?"

Ty Lee watches as Sokka helps a mother and child with their market purchases. He is distinct from this height and she knows that no matter the crowed she'd always be able to find him.

"No I don't."

Mai laughs, "Even as they laugh at you you'll still stand by them won't you?"

"Mai?"

"It doesn't matter. Abandon emotion and do what we must," Mai says as she stands, "I shall handle it from here. Tell Sokka I'd like to speak to him alone later today should he be lucky to run into you before me. I'd love to hear more about this Midnight Summer Madness he spoke of."

Ty Lee stands and reaches for her friend's back before hesitating.

An out of breath guards joins them on top of the hill, "Lady Mai," he huffs breathless. Ty Lee stares in confusion at the title but doesn't object.

"A prisoner has escaped."

"Really?" Mai ask sounding not the least bit concerned.

"It's Azula," he says not waiting around to explain the specifics. Ty Lee mouth drops open, fear courses through her just as she turns to Mai on what they should do now except she doesn't asks her. She won't have to.

The expression on Mai's face is clear, 'plain and simple', Ty Lee hears in her mind as she reads the calm on the face of her friend, the 'Lady'.

The face speaks nothing to the guard but for Ty Lee it reads, "Yes, I know."


	5. EP 5: Secrets of the Water Tribe

_**Episode 005 – Secrets of the Water Tribe**_

From the shore, Zuko watches as the boat divides the water. The two paths stretching away from the other, to him, is like the illusion of life. There really is no distinction between the two, just this one body of water.

It hadn't been so long ago that Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee stood there embracing him.

"She'll know it's a lie…" he mutters as the wind ruffles his hair, leaving the thought at that. He acknowledges his mistake within all of this, accepts it, and will not need to learn to live with it.

The moment he left it was decided and he knows it's only a matter of time before she sets her plans forward. The restraint Mai exhibited at their departure was subtle and almost admirable if it wasn't for the fact he knew in the back of his mind she wouldn't let such a venture fall solely to Ty Lee.

He re-asserts his attention watching the boat as it fades into the distance. Time carries on and before long the boat looks like a dot. He takes a seat onto the icy shore as another day falls and in its wake leaving those behind who are not quite ready for it to end: Yet there are others anxious for the second chance a new day offers.

He doesn't feel it when it happens, lost in another sea of thoughts, numb to any other sensation that and now his palm is stuck to the ice. By the time he's loosened it the boat is far from his eyes reach. There aren't two paths anymore just a vast ocean whispering its secrets and hiding others. Inviting his curiosity but his eyes set their sights on something else.

The sun lies against the horizon brightening the sky in an orange and red hue. The subtle hints of blue and purple are also starting to take form as night begins to approach to put the day to rest.

Soon he'll see that shade of blue and it can't come quick enough. Footsteps approach and a body takes a seat beside him.

"You don't think she'll figure it out?" he asks.

"No, I think Sokka will keep her plenty occupied. I can't speak for what happens with Mai, we can only hope your note will do the trick."

He sighs and takes her hand in his. She steadies the tremble within her own, tempted but holding back until finally she eases into a position she can accept. Her head falls into the grove of his neck.

"You're not real are you?"

She laughs, "No I'm not".

Within him the passion rises, the intensity of losing her comes crashing back. He turns to face her, cupping her head. There in that moment rest an opportunity.

She stares confused, mixed in a sea of violent tugs at the question that flounders in her mind. A question where the answer is there and it flails seeking the lifesaver she has yet to extend to it. Her hesitation frustrates her, only adding to the confusion of the battle raging inside. To remain faithful or betray, swarm her mind like an army of winter bees dancing the day of the first snow. 

At the center her aim is wrong. She thinks of Aang knowing it isn't him who should be at the center. Her memory suddenly flashes back to the Dreamweavers and a chill rocks her body.

"Katara!"

They jump a mile high landing fifty feet from the other. With their hearts racing, eyes gauging, and nerves jittery.

"Your father is looking for you," Hian says before ducking away aware of his interruption.

"I suppose that's that," Katara stands as the sky starts to reflect shades of blue. "So Zuko," she turns before exiting slightly nervous, "That night of the Dreamweavers what did you see?"

"Someday," he says in a low voice, "Maybe the day you tell me yours."

She nods walking away.

"Maybe then."

Katara walks a foot behind Hian, making side glances to Zuko who still sits with his eyes to the ocean. She sighs in resignation and bows her head in thought.

"You know that was pretty impressive the way you tricked that girl from the Fire Nation," Hian starts throwing a mischievous grin Katara's way but she only returns an absent smile.

Not feeling proud of her stunt in the least but Katara couldn't risk Ty Lee sabotaging the trip any further especially when they'd almost been killed because of it.

There's also the nagging feeling for involving Sokka. He and Suki weren't quite opposed to it since there was wind an uprising within the Fire Nation was taking place. Only a handful knew Zuko was absent from the thrown but in her mind it only took one.

Suspicion leads to rumors that turn into corroborated facts like as the delay in the wedding. It was the biggest confirmation if any that something was amiss and the Fire Nation was without its ruler. The stand-in leader/fiancé/daughter to an Ozai loyalist – Mai – in Katara's mind, the answer is simple enough.

However for Zuko it wasn't as such. He hadn't seen it that simple. While he knew Mai was capable of many acts for her own benefit this wasn't one of them. She might have plotted against Katara but he couldn't see her as being the type to try to kill her nor Ty Lee.

The two were in a disagreement of sorts- Zuko unable to believe Mai capable of killing and Katara frustrated by it all. There was the confusion, Zuko's reaction, Ty Lee's treachery, the Dreamweavers, her fake funeral, and still she was no step closer to finding where Aang was.

She hadn't realized they reached the fire where others sat until she ran into Hian's back.

"You seem distracted Katara," Hakoda smiles, "You want to talk about it." The others dismiss themselves, Hian following behind and gazing one last look at Katara as the fire cast her body in a beautiful glow.

On his walk back Zuko spots Hian. He stops. Curious, his head tilts in concern with Hian until finally he follows his line of vision. He doesn't like it. His eye narrows as he sees the obvious interest within the fixated gaze on Katara.

Hian turns then. The slow creeping sensation of him no longer being alone awakens him from his fascination. He looks at Zuko unapologetic and the two brush past, shoulder's grazing, as they continue in directions that put them far away from the other.

Zuko takes a seat on a log diagonal from Katara. The flame dancing in her blue eyes, her hands cupped, and she stares bewildered.

"Did I just interrupt-"

"No" Katara is quick to answer before he can finish, "My dad was just asking me about the Dreamweaver's and the vision they revealed to me. It seems we all have a connection," Katara continues ignoring the raised eye of her father hoping Zuko won't notice.

Zuko notices.

"Kisu," she says, "I think maybe the Dreamweavers are trying to steer us in the direction of where Aang is and this Kisu girl is a key. So we're going to set out first thing in the morning on Appa. I was just explaining that to-" she turns to her father. His face plagued with concern. Katara sighs defeated.

Zuko not missing a beat begins to stand, "I think- I should- probably get the gear together", he says trying to come up with a plausible excuse, "for tomorrow if we're going to be leaving early."

Hakoda nods, "That sounds like a good idea. If you find Naira, she loves the night, she may be able to help and show you where we keep supplies."

Zuko nods and begins to walk away into the night that surrounds the fire.

"Wait" Katara jumps up. Her head hangs for a moment and when it raises Zuko expects there to be tears but there is only pain in her eyes as she signals for him to sit.

"The Dreamweavers told me I had a choice," Katara continues looking first at her Dad then at Zuko continuing on from what she had been saying before Zuko came, "At first I thought it dealt with one thing," she looks at Zuko briefly, "but I think that was only part of it. There was more involved and I know it somehow goes back to Kisu."

Hakoda looks on, "But they never properly received payment Katara. You all got away and they revealed to each of you a reality in the making, the possible future based on your hearts and minds as they are. In tales the neander is usually offered a token even if all pass but-"

Her father hesitates and looks between the two. Zuko speaks the words Katara won't say.

"But I didn't did I?"

Katara looks her eyes watery, "I don't know. I'm not even sure if I did. I thought that maybe-"

Hakoda interrupts, "It doesn't matter now but there is a problem at hand Katara."

"I didn't promise them anything", she counters before he finishes.

"Something doesn't feel right," Hakoda whispers. "All the legends seem to say everything comes at a price even if you prove yourself."

Katara speaks softly, "maybe I'm still needed. Maybe whatever Aang is after is the same thing they are too. 'Until we meet again' were their parting words".

Her eyes follow the two- searching, hoping they take it as truth. She sighs into the night sky, her eyes looking upward toward the sky afraid to close her eyes. Because when she closes them she hears them whispering the same thing over and over. How can she share it with her father or Zuko when she barely understands what it means?

Unable to resist her eyes find a star. She'll make a wish. She'll close her eyes. She'll hear "_the key to the aether." _

And know that finding this key will be the price they all pay.


End file.
